Pet owners often keep domesticated animals, such as dogs, outdoors with food and water bowls for extended periods of time. Frequently pets that must be tied up or restrained can easily wrap their leash or restraint around themselves and/or a tether point restricting their movement and creating an uncomfortable or dangerous situation for the pet. A restrained pet can become overexcited and knock over the food and water bowls spilling the contents. Not only does this create a mess and waste resources, but it leaves the animal hungry and without water creating a danger of dehydration.
Consequently, there exists a need for a device designed to provide a safe alternative for pet owners that keep their pets outside on a leash or chain that prevents accidental spillage of food and water while preventing accidental entanglement of the leash or chain while still restraining the animal. The proposed invention allows a pet owner to safely restrain their pet without the danger of the pet wrapping its leash around an anchor point. An elevated platform allows the animal to easily access food and water without the need to bend over and eat and drink directly at ground level. Additionally, the food and water containers are secured to the tether point and to the ground so that neither the leash nor the animal will be able to knock them over and spill the contents.